A Monkey Tale
by Devonshire-Dumpling
Summary: A small child was left forgotten on a lush jungled planet, her mission completed, but no culture. She knows no language except her own, and thinks she's the only one of her kind. Imagine her surprise when a ship crashlands on her home?
1. Chapter 1

The day was hot and stiffling. Waves of heat radiated across the twilight red sky of Vegetasei.

On the hot planet was a sprawling city populated by a hardy, war mongering race.

In the city was a hospital, and in the hospital was a whelping ward.

A saiyan women screamed; Negi was her name, and the baby inside her was kicking and biting venomously, trying to break the amniotic sac and escape from the uterine prison.

After a contraction came and past, a saiyan man walked in, his stance was apologetic, and Negi fixed him with a death glare.

" Where the _fuck _have you been? " Gasped Negi, struggling to sit up and look her mate in the eye.

" ..Mission " Mumbled the rather large male, twiddling his wild hair.

" Kale, I swear to god-" Negi spat, gritting her teeth in pain and aggression.

" Negi baby, you know I have to do these missions " Placated Kale, holding his hands up in surrender, as if being confronted with a wild animal.

The whelping woman bristled, she was just a ferocious as her mate, and knew _all _about missions. She reached forward with lighting speed, pulling Kale down to her eye level.

" Now you listen to _me_, not that blighted ice-jin. You're mission is to the _family_ " She hissed, glaring at him.

Kale mused at the beauty of her eyes, they were the deepest black, deeper than the ebony mines of Gernoil. These black pits were filled with passion, a raw animalistic passion to simply exist in this cruel and awful world. A world that their child was being brought into.

He kissed her then, just lightly, and she smiled sadly. Finally deciding to nuzzle against his neck, and smell the layer of sweat against his skin.

--

An agonising howl escaped from Negi's lips, as the contraction hit her like 10 tonnes of bricks. Her body was twisted from the pain, her pregnant belly moving slightly from the life within.

Kale was slighly pale from watching her swollen belly contort. There were no midwives on Vegetasei, there were once, but Saiyans were no longer allowed to study medicine, and if a being from another planet attempted saiyan midwifery, their weak bodies were broken by the aggressive mothers, who often lashed out in pain.

Negi hissed and spat as she straightened her body up, feeling the baby bite on the uterus wall, then something pop. A gush of liquid wetted the sheets, and a snarl was heard from the saiyan's womb.

Kale laughed, but was also slightly repulsed.

" Our child is a snarler, just like it's mother " He chuckled

Negi shot him a '' Not funny '' look as her face creased up in exertion. The sweaty saiyan instictively got on her hands and knees, a small aura developing around her tortured body as she puffed and pushed. Kale saw her tail wrap around her waist in preparation, so as not to get dirty.

--

His mate was driven by instinct, not thoughts. She was snarling and crying, her knuckles whitening as she gripped the bed sheets. Her wind swept hair was wet from the exertion.

The aura got harsher as her cries grew. Negi's teeth were lengthening, and traces of gold were seen in the aura, which Kale had been told was normal.

Negi gave one almighty scream, that was joined with another. A baby fell out and landed on the bed, it was already sprawled on all fours and alert.

--

" My baby " Sighed Negi, cradling the child to her swollen bosom.

" A baby girl " Breathed Kale, a large smile on his scarred face. He was shocked and happy. He had a daughter!

The child was perfect, her hair was short and wild. Her skin was tanned, just like her father's. Her eyes were deep and black, just like her mother's, but they held no malice, and sparked with unsaiyanlike curiosity. Her parents knew that they'd soon fill with malice and bloodlust. Her wails would turn into battle cries, and the curiousity stamped out.

Negi turned to her mate, and handed him the naked baby.

" What will you name her? " Asked Negi. It was custom for the father to name the child.

" Hn...Cress " Answered Kale, handing the wriggling baby back to Negi.

The tired woman stroked her daughters cheeks, before replying

" Yes, Cress, my baby Cress."

--

Negi was feeding Cress, who sucked soothingly on her mother's swollen breast. A look of worry passed over the young mother's face as she glanced at the clock opposite the newly laundered bed, she had two hours left with her Cress before she was taken away for conditioning.

" Two hours left " Sniffed Negi, ruffling Cress's hair. The baby disengaged from her mother's breast momentarily. She reached out with speed akin to her mother, and snared Negi's rough finger. The baby gripped the appendage as hard as she could, as if to reassure Negi that she was strong, and would survive her conditioning.

" She is strong " Smiled Negi through her tears. Kale frowned and joined his mate in the bed, wrapping his strong arms around her and Cress.

" She's our daughter, of course she's strong " He smiled, as Cress wrapped her tail around his wrist, gurgling incessantly.

--

Cress was wobbily crawling around on her belly. Tail positioned horizontally for balance. Her father laughed, pulling her backwards if she strayed near the end of the bed. The baby protested violently, gumming his hand viciously.

" Hey! " Grinned Kale, picking his daughter up and throwing her into the air. The baby squealed, splaying her arms in the air and waggling her tail.

" Careful " Warned Negi, her maternal instincts were fully functional, she'd protect her daughter fiercely.

Cress looked towards her mother then, her face full of joy. The chubby baby melted Negi's heart.

--

Negi and Kale sat up in alarm as a reptilian nurse walked in, carrying something akin to a glass bassinet . Her red eye's fixed on the baby.

" Times up Negi, hand over the whelp " She instructed, ticking Negi's name off a list of expectant mothers.

" She's not a whelp, she's Cress " Retorted Kale, his hand on his mate's shoulder.

" Er..yes " Replied the nurse, writing the baby's name down and taping it onto the tank.

" Go ahead Negi, be strong " Encouraged Kale.

Negi nodded, but was in the process of attaching a small chain around the Cress's ankle, it was simple. A silver chain decorated with a single full moon. Cress fussed, growling playfully at her mother.

" Negi " Warned the nurse, tapping her clipboard impatiently.

" Ok ok " Negi growled, slowly cradling her child to her chest, kissing all of the chubby fingers and toes, as Kale dived in to memorise his daughter's scent.

" Goodbye daughter " Bade Kale as Negi carried Cress over to the tank. " Come back victorious "

" - And may the moon shine upon you always " Negi sniffed through a smile, gently placing Cress in the tank, ruffling her hair.

They both watched as their baby was wheeled away.

--

Inside the reinforced glass tank. Cress was at a dilemma. She wasn't exactly sure what this transparent world was. Was she flying like when Papa played with her? Or floating, like when she was trapped inside Mama?

The baby noticed that she could smell new smells through the holes in the glass tank. She clumsily got onto her legs, leaning against the side for support. She wasn't sure what this smell was, kind of a clean smell? With a bump from the wheels, she fell back down again, her eyes tearing up when she hit the cold bottom.

" WAAAAH " She cried, thumping her tiny fists against the side of the cold tank.

The nurse sighed, she needed a new job.

" Hey, calm down " She said, trying to placate the infant.

But Cress was having none of it. She'd fallen down, she wanted Mama and Papa, she wanted warmth, she wanted _**food**_

**" Waaaaaah " **She screamed, even louder than before.

The nurse grit her beak, and jostled the tank. Cress flipped over inside, and was shocked into silence.

--

The baby was wheeled into a darkened room full of incubators. Silouhettes were seen inside these incubators. Unmoving and sad. Worry passed over Cress's face as this smell reached her nostrils. It smelt like tears and when she'd had an accident on Mama's bed.

Readying herself, the nurse reached into the glass bassinet. The brat skittered around, trying to avoid the green clawed hand looming in on her. The nurse grabbed Cress's tail.

Cress's body froze as pain overwhelmed her small frame. The nurse lifted the baby up from the bassinet, tail clamped tightly in her scaly hands.

The baby was dumped unceremoniously into an incubator. The nurse left the room.

--

Cress lay there, rigid and still.

The clean smell was here too. But stronger, much, much stronger. Underneath that was a smell...she didn't want to know what it was. It was bad, this scent permeated the infant conditioning room.

Cress turned over, onto her belly. The mattress was scratchy and hard. She lay down her fluffy head, waggling her tail in the air.

--

The baby was awoken when screams and wails were heard. She didn't know where they were coming from. She sat up, they were coming from boxes on the wall.

These speakers played screams, so that the babies would get used to the screams of their enemies. So that they'd show no mercy when their victims begged and cried for their lives.

It disturbed Cress at first. She'd stretched her arms over her ears, but slowly and gradually, slipped into nothingness.

--

The young baby awoke again to a feeling of wetness on her bed. She got up on all fours, and patted the bed anxiously. It made a damp splatting sound with each pat. Cress's tail wagged as she continually began to pat the fabric, enjoying this sound.

The ammonia coming off the urine eventually got on Cress's nerves. It was beginning to sting when she lay down. It smelt too.

--

Cress awoke and found that she was soaking wet. Her belly rumbled with hunger. She needed Mama now. Needed Negi's warm fatty milk. But it was not given to her.

Paediatric scientists observed the flopping babies. They needed to wheedle out the strong from the weak. Lord Frieza had no time for weaklings. The weak help make the strong stronger. This practise was enforced brutally in the infant wards, afterall, meat wasn't free.

--

The baby angrily tried to get to all fours. Mama and Papa were not here, the strange lady in white had taken her away. She wanted Mama's milk. The infant's mouth began to salivate when she thought of the fat rich liquid.

She shook her head, realising that her Mama wasn't here to help. She flopped back down onto the sodden matress, tail slowly wagging with the extent of her small minded thoughts.

--

Thirst had set in a long time ago, Cress had resorted to sucking her urine from the bed. It was salty and smelt bad, but it wetted her cracked lips.

A scientist walked past all of the silent incubators. He occasional pulled out a limp and emaciated form. They usually bore self inflicted injuries, the babies would get frustrated and angry, often gnawing on themselves. The scientist sighed as he pulled out a baby girl, she's been repeatedly bashing her head against the glass. An average power leveled infant would of been able to do this. But this girl had been weak.

The scientist looked at the piece of paper taped to the departed baby's incubator. It said ' Lima '. The man sighed, hauling the baby over his shoulder into the observational room. There was a chute there labelled ' Ration processing '

--

Cress had seen the man pull another baby out of the incubator. She wasn't moving, and when the scientist passed by Cress was hit with a rotting smell. She cowered in the corner, but had noticed that Lima had been headbutting the glass.

The baby craned her neck to see Lima's incubator. It was riddled with cracks and flecked with blood. Hitting it with her head had obviously been working.

--

She grunted with every hit. The sound reverbrated around the whole room, but not drowning out the voice on those awful speaker, it was lying and false.

" I am your Lord Frieza, obey me and you're lives will be filled with comfort and luxury " The recording rasped over and over again. Cress had begun to think that it was authorative and powerful. But this voice hid something underneath.

Tears were brought to her eyes as the cracks grew. They spiderwebbed across the surface of the glass. Cress noticed a scientist looking at her through a window in the other room. She growled menacingly, she could feel it vibrating in the pit of her empty belly.

--

Dizzyness overcame her for a moment, blood dripped down her forehead and into her mouth. She instinctively lapped it up, shaking her head, and continuing

**Bam...Bam...Bam**

Sweat was pouring off her now, draining whatever hydration she had left. Glass was chipping off now, slicing into Cress's body.

With one final burst of exertion, the baby smashed through the glass and tumbled to the cold tiled floor.

--

The scientist worked quickly, even weak babies could overpower him. He took out a pole with a loop on the end, looking like something you'd catch a mad dog with. He ran into the darkened room, full of sadness and death.

The baby was lying on the floor, panting heavily. She was lying on the shards of glass, and appeared to be bleeding. He was cautious as he approached. Cress weakly turned her head toward him, a hoarse growl emitting from her prone body.

He looped the pole around her neck. He could of grabbed her tail, but the shock would of brought her into unconsciousness. She weakly protested from the contact, but each wiggle dragged her skin acoss the glass. The scientist heaved upwards, lifting her off as a nuse came to clean the floor. Since the girl had broken through the glass, she had a high enough power level, and was eligable for medical treatment.

--

This place was warm and wet. Was she back inside Mama? No..this place was different. Cress reluctantly opened her eyes. She was greeted with a blue world. She was floating in a tank, and idly watched bubbles float past.

It was boring now, but the hurt and hunger and thirst had been obliterated. Cress even began to feel happiness and curiosity spark. She giggled into her oxygen mask as she tentively reached out with her tail, touching the swirling bubbles. Cress looked around curiously when she heard a beeping noise. It seemed to be in tune with the thumping inside her.

The scientist outside the tank seemed to notice the beeping too, as he came over to check Cress's health status. The beeping heart monitor told him that it was 100 percent, and her power level had risen to 27 since her near death experience. He sighed, saiyans always got stronger after coming back from near death.

The scientist reached up, pulling a lever, which drained the tank. He sighed as another infant had bashed out, the name on the incubator read ' Kakarrott '

--

Cress could feel herself getting lower and lower in the plexiglass tank, until she slowly touched down on the bottom, watching the healing liquid swirl down the plug hole. this confused the small baby. Cress poked the hole, slightly afraid, and squealed almightily when it let loose a great gurgle.

A lady came in then, the other man one had a baby boy on the end of the pole. The girl met his eyes and flickered a smile, the boy did too, flicking his tail in acknowledgment.

The lady smelled nice, her hair was a bright blue, and her skin was white, Cress had difficulty telling the difference from her skin and the pristine labcoat she wore. Cress was shocked by her face though, highly expressive eyes, but no mouth.

Cress noted that the lady's smell had changed, this one was warmer, a kind of mama smell. The lady even picked her up like Mama. The smell was so nice..Cress didn't even want to attack the lady.

--

The nurse inardly smiled. It didn't take much for these brats to trust a motherly scent. She picked the little female up, mindful of the tail. All saiyan babies were socialised before being put on missions, so they'd work as better teams and platoons in the future.

The corridor was long, and the dense baby was heavy, but Nurse Senta eventually got to the nursery ward. She opened the door slightly, and nudged Cress inside.

--

Cress was amazed, there were lots of infants, just like her! They were crawling around, arguing and snarling over toys or food. She crawled in nervously. Every child here had survived the conditioning, all bore self inflicted scars on their bodies. All bore phycological scars too. But they still played.

She was actually nervous here, it was strange. The baby saiyan got onto all fours, crawling over to a girl playing with a deactivated scouter. Cress watched the girls swirling tail as she played, and poked it. The other girl was affronted, and painfully turned around. She made a growling noise and tackled Cress playfully.

Cress giggled as the other girl gummed at her tail, and playing with the chain around her ankle.

They were both out of breath from laughing. Cress had placed the scouter over her face, but it was too big for her, and looked lopisded. She crawled around blindly, making little chirps as she followed the other girl's scent. She got close enough and pounced. They both tumbled around leisurely, until they noticed the door open again. The boy from earlier confidently crawled in, his head held high.

The two friends crawled up to him as he supported himself off the wall. He fell back again, snarling angrily. He seemed to be searching for something. He finally realised that Cress and the other female were hovering around him.

" Mama? " He uttered, testing the word in his mouth. He was sure his Mama was here.

Cress shook her head sadly.

" Mama, Papa...er.." She scrunched up her face, trying to remember the leaving word.

" Bye bye " Sqealed the other female, her head bobbing up and down in smugness as she'd remembered the word.

" Mmhmm" Agreed Cress, smiling happily.

Kakarrott looked confused momentarily.

" Papa? " He asked, he didn't know what that word was, since Bardock hadn't had the grace to visit him.

Cress looked around, she couldn't explain it.

" Uh.." She then had a brainwave. She pointed at the naked boy's dangly parts, then shakily got onto her feet, making herself look as big as possible, and started walking around, making deep grunting sounds. She flopped back to the floor with a laugh.

" Papa" She repeated.

--

Everybody was getting sleepy now, and lay in various piles scattered across the floor, cuddled up like puppies.

A whole team of nurses came in, bundling up the babies in glass bassinets. The children were almost knocked out, they were so tired, and didn't notice.

--

The nurses worked quickly, injecting the mission briefing microchips into the babies heads. Information would of instantly downloaded while they slept.

The children were shoved into individual pods, one by one the pods began to leave.

--

Stars and planets whizzed by, but Cress was oblivious as her little pod flew on. She slept unknowingly. Her first mission was to kill all sentient life on a lush oil filled planet, that would benefit Frieza's army.

---------------------------------------------

A/N : Well folks, hoped you enjoyed it so far, 'cos I've _luuurved _writing this first chapter. Negi isn't the character from my older story, just a sort of homage to her. I recently read through ' The Last ' and I thought " Dude, this is a really crappily written story, but I still like the concept " So I've revamped it slightly. I dunno what the crap I was thinking when I wrote that story.

Anyway Cress the story's in it's early stages, so Turles hasn't appeared yet, but you wait my pretties. :3

Oo! **Remember **to _**Review **_. They may dazzle me into writing faster.

- Devonshire_dumpling

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

A planet named Vegetasei was no more, it imploded and died due to an eerie white being. He was laughing maniacly. All these deaths with a flick of a finger.

--

The shockwaves hit Cress's little pod like a sledgehammer. She awoke as she was thrown against the window. When her brain registered that she was awake, her vision was bombarded with images of burnings and slaughter. A screeching winged being seemingly loomed in front of her, and she screamed, scrabbling back into her chair.

--

The small pod was going too fast, there was no chance for the ship to go into orbit. It punctured the atmosphere like a needle with skin. Cress was thrown backwards as the ship picked up speed. Her nails dug into the cushioning fabric as she felt the pressure inside the pod increased. She could only muster a small whimper as her vision began to fade into darkness.

The pod impacted into the wet ground, bringing down trees and vines along with it. The outer shell had shattered, leaving bits of white metal scattered around the jungle floor.

--

The figure couldn't see through the rain properly. He was merely sent to see what Frieza had sent in revenge. The Great Nest Queen had denied Frieza's request for the planet's energy rich oil.

It looked like a baby. A pale, naked baby. Chek-chereh couldn't believe it. He shook his head again, trying to see through the rain. He was definately sure that this was a baby, but what species?

The child seemed stunned from her crash, she was waddling around in random circles. Chek-chereh ruffled his pitch black feathers, he needed to get closer to see. His strong, clawed feet carried him swiftly through the old trees, illuminated only by pale moonlight.

--

Chek-chereh's keen eyes once again picked up the child, but what he saw made his blood run cold.

There was a furry tail coming out this child's back, wriggling excitedly.

The child wasn't stunned, she was drinking in the moonlight, her eyes were glazed and dull, the tail seemed to squirm and wriggle of it's own accord, like something inside wanted to break free. Chek-chereh opened his beak, a great _CAW ! _echoing across the jungle. A guard picked the sound up, and he almost tripped over himself to alert the captain.

--

Cress felt strange, like when she was inside Mama. She knew nothing, but _everything_. Blood boiled in her veins as her eyes glazed over.

Whispers erupted inside her head. Some soothing, but most screaming. Screaming so loud, loud loud loud!

The whispers and screams talked of the '' Night Sun '' They told of the power, of the emotion, of the _Oozaru._

" _Oozaru_ " Whispered Cress, the word was a promise, a promise of power. The whispers told her of the power inside her, waiting to be unleashed.

Cress closed her blank eyes. She saw everything, she saw the fall of the Tuffles, the reign of King Vegeta. But she didn't want to see this, she wanted Mama and Papa. All she saw was fire and death. A prone white ghost seemed to dance in the death-light.

Cress's little body began to shake. When Saiyans first transformed, they were shown their roots and all they stood for. Confusion and andrenaline ripped through her whole entire being, the Night Sun's gift roared and burned her mind, destroying Cress and creating _**Oozaru**_.

Muscle rippled and bone broke. Re-knitting and Re-mending.

Oozaru-Cress screamed and roared with power, swatting a bird like being that was a few metres away. It crumpled like a peice of paper, it's beak smashed and wings dislocated.

--

Wave after wave was sent at Oozaru-Cress. The females were easier to see, due to their plumed tails, but harder to beat. The males were smaller, but completely dull.

--

The Nest Queen was worried. She was alone, deep inside the nest. All of her subjects were dying, and she knew it.

The Queen was heavily plumed. Each feather represented a chick that she'd raised, all a different colour. The Nest Queen was known as the ' Jewel of the Jungle ', but with each child's death, a feather fell out.

The Queen reached out sadly with her foot, there was an ever growing pile of feathers, and the roars and squawks were getting louder. Black feathers soon became more obvious as the plumes died. Her heavily atrophied wings were soon apparent, flopping uselessly on her shoulder joints.

The matriarch hesitated, she knew what she had to do now, but almost couldn't.

Her long neck stretched out as she ate the coloured feathers, great masses of them scratching down her gizard. Her wings grew with the absorbed power, until they were full size. It was then that the Oozaru-Cress broke through the nest's walls.

The Queen looked sadly at Oozaru-Cress. She knew this monster was a baby, and knew Vegetasei's destruction. She'd heard the screaming songs and the white devil laughter. The mad insane laughter.

The ruler simply shot one sad look at Oozaru-Cress, and spread her wings for the first time in her life. But she did bestow Cress one thing. A stray red feather. The Oozaru simply roared, but the Cress side picked up the feather, and watched the Queen dissapear into the oblivion of space.

--

Cress awoke inside a big nest, that'd been destroyed. She sat up painfully, fire shooting up her spine. She was surprised at the huge hole in the wall, and the destroyed trees. She briefly wandered what manner of creature could do this. She came to the conclusion that this creature had struck her, and knocked her out.

--

Cress felt tears well up in her eyes when she finally realised the extent of the damage to her pod. It was completely smashed. Her supplies were spilt across the clearing, slowly being devoured by the bubbling mud. Cress felt panic streak through her, as she hastily gathered up her supplies. She didn't have anything to hold them all in, and then saw the sinking pod chair.

Cress tore the fabric from the seat, bundling her protein bars and scouter inside. She then went to pull off the anklet off her foot, but thought better of it, this was Mama's gift to her after all.

--

The baby stared at the jungle looming out in front of her, but she didn't feel scared. The wet floor sucked at her feet, so she had to run fast to stay on top of the ground

**--**

_**18 Years Later**_

**--**

Cress smiled, running at unsaiyan-like speeds across the ground. Her feet barely disturbed the wet mud. Her body had a softened look about it, uncharacteristic for someone of her kind. But she had a terrier look about her, strong and lightly stout and her legs were thick and strong, perfect for bursts of speed and endurance

The wind ruffled her wild hair, caressing the red feather that lay knotted inside of it. She'd twisted some of her hair around white tree bark, forming pretty plaits here and there. Her skin was dappled, some bits lighter than others, due to the huge ancient trees blocking out the sunlight.

Thankfully, the saiyan wasn't totally uncultured. She wore a rough white dress, woven from plant fibres.

--

The jungle was alive, Cress knew that. Everything was working or singing or screaming in perfect harmony. She was resting on a rock that was jutting out of the bubbling ground, crouched over her food. Her food in question was a monkey like creature, which she'd named after the noise it made. It was an Ah-Oo.

It was hard to start fires here in the jungle, since it was so wet all the time. So the female usually ate her food raw. She didn't mind, but cooked meat was a treat. The Ah-Oo was quickly devoured, there were predators here stronger than Cress, who were attracted to the scent of blood.

--

An animal raised it's bloodied snout from the slightly rotten carcass it had been slurping up, licking the congealed blood from it's nose thoughtfully. It wanted fresh and chewy meat. It wanted a beating hearty and a rich fatty liver. It wanted squirming and squiggling and screaming.

--

Cress soon felt hunger nibble at her not too long after the Ah-Oo. She'd been collecting a cactus like plant that helped seal wounds. But the jungle was Cress's larder, and she only had to look hard to find nourishment.

--

The Scree Wolf scented the air, it was following something, following the slight marks left in the bubbling mud. It could only see the toes, and the prints were light, so this creature was fast. But the Scree Wolf knew it was faster.

--

Cress happily sucked at the seeds she'd found inside an old rotten tree trunk. They were sour and creamy, and burst inside the mouth. She salivated heavily as she sucked and chewed, a powerful fruity sugary moment enveloped her entire being for a moment. She sighed when the last seed was devoured, it was hard to find such a sugar rich treat.

--

The Scree Wolf licked it's gleaming teeth in anticipation, it's reddish brown fur blended in perfectly amongst the tree roots and mud. It's crested feathery tail fanned and feathered, looking like a delicious morsel of sucrer vine. The animal began to shimmy into the mud, the nostrils were on top of it's snout, which it left protruding out of the mud, unseen.

--

The saiyan felt like something was wrong the moment she had stepped into this clearing. No birds were singing, no insects chirruping, and no Ah-Oos screaming.

She froze on a tree root, instinct screaming at her to stay and fight, but her brain telling her to run. But then she spotted something, and her stomach took over all functions; it was a sucrer vine.

Her tail twisted around itself as she grew ever more indecisive. If she ate the vine she wouldn't be hungry for a week, but there could be a predator around, she didn't care how much her body was screaming at her to stay and fight.

--

If the Scree Wolf had lips it would have smiled. The strange creature wasn't sure. But it could wait. The Scree Wolf had learned patience from its Dame. It remembered when she'd pushed itself and the littermates down down down into the mud, pulling their small muzzles above the oozing mud. If anyone tried to surface, they recieved a clout about the ears, and were pushed back down. But when it was all over, itself and it's littermates were rewarded with chewy fatty Ah-Oo heart.

--

Cress felt a cold sweat envelope her body as she carefully stepped toward the treasured root. Her eyes rapidly combing the clearing for any sign of danger. Some mud near the root did look slightly disturbed, it was a different colour, older than the surface stuff.

The female looked around wildly for a stick. She found one lying half submerged and pulled it out, wrinkling her nose in annoyance when some of the mud splashed onto her roughly hewn dress.

Cress leaned forward slightly, feeling curiosity pull at her innards, much like the awaiting predator wanted to do. She poked the stick in the mud, and a set of teeth appeared, followed by a wolf-like creature about twice the height of a horse.

--

The Scree Wolf was angry, he'd missed his prey! The strange animal darted out of the way, shimmying quickly up a tree. But Scree Wolf was faster, it grasped the creature's Ah-Oo tail in it's strong teeth, and it stopped moving!

He pulled the female down, and threw her across the clearing

--

Cress was pretty pissed, this creature had grabbed her tail, and she'd given it the opportunity! Her instincts laughed at her mentally, she'd have to fight now!

The female extracted herself from the tree she'd been knocked into, pulling a couple of splinters out of her hand. The Scree Wolf was loping toward her, it's jaws open and wide, ready to swallow her up with a snap and a gulp. Cress snarled menacingly, ducking underneath the beast and punching it in the furry stomach, but she didn't see the clawed webbed paw aimed at her face.

Cress got a faceful of mud and pain, and the wolf seemed to be laughing at her as she spat out a tooth. She snarled again at the creature, as it began to circle, moving with an almost feline grace. She wiped her bloody nose as the wolf licked the red fluid off its paw hungrily.

The animal leaped again, slamming Cress into the watery mud. It's paws pinned her arms above her head as it prepared to tear her throat out, but she squirmed about hurriedly, got her hands loose, and sank into the mud.

--

The Scree Wolf looked about in amazement, the female had purposely submerged herself in the mud. But it could feel her moving underneath.

The wolf twitched it's whiskers and readied its great mouth, biting into the sticky mud.

--

Cress screamed as teeth sank into her hip, but it only came out as a weak gurgle. She was heaved into the open air, as great clods of mud fell from her weakening body. She struggled with all her might, punching and clawing, until her hands met the creatures eyes.

The wolf screamed in agony, immediately letting Cress go. She grimaced through the pain, sawing in deeper with her nails as the animal cried and clawed. She bit her lip when she felt her hands touch a squishy substance, and she dived in deeper, wrist deep inside the animals head.

It made no noise as it died

--

Cress dragged the heavy body to her home, a sandy, hand dug hole, which was rather narrow, with a large drop, but it was spacious inside. She pushed the limp body through first, it landed with a heavy thump, but Cress was glad of the soft landing.

--

The wolf had been skinned, and the heavy pelt lay on a makeshift drying rack, Cress had rubbed it with salt that bubbled to the surface of the mud. The wolf meat was being boiled in a large pot, made from the metal of her old space pod. The smell permeated around her home, and Cress added some of the berries she'd found earlier to the pot.

The fire was starting to go down, so she added some of the black substance that lay deep inside the ground, whenever she saw this stuff, a raspy voice echoed within her head, the same voice that sang and danced in the death-light. She knew that this black stuff was valuable, she knew that's why the inhabitants of the planet died. Freeza had done something to this planet, and it must be awful.

--

Cress ate well that night, she was happy to say that every scrap of the wolf had been used, she was particularly pleased with the teeth, which made useful blades and decorations. Cress had strung a couple of the incisors onto the anklet on her foot, complementing the aged silver moon.

The female hummed a familiar song as she washed her only dress, scrubbing it with tree shavings and cleansweep apples. She liked this smell, this was what her house smelled like, what the jungle smelled like...home.

--

Turles panicked as his pod skipped the orbiting procedure, hurtling through the atmosphere of the planet, the weak outer shell ripping and cracking like an egg.

--

She awoke huddled in her little nest of assorted animal furs. An acrid smell met her nostrils as she sat up, batting away the sleepiness with each rub of her eye. She warily rolled out of her bed, flinging on her dress and running outside.

--

The air was on fire. Cress gasped in horror as she saw a flaming ball of twisted metal fall from the peaceful sky. It flung into the jungle, scattering birds and animals alike, all screaming in alarm.

--

Turles couldn't make anything out, his head felt fuzzy, and the smell of metal and fire wafted into his face. He dully noticed that his pod was heating up and getting redder by the second

--

Cress ran because she had recognised that ball of misshapen metal. She'd felt a strange spark of excitement when she saw it, her heart had even skipped a few beats. She hoped it was Mama and Papa, she couldn't remember much of them, not even their faces. But to her they were safety and warmth all rolled into one big huge feeling.

Branches and thorns whipped at her face as she ran, her breath coming out in great billows of vapour. The jungle was cold at night.

The female grit her teeth as her feet skimmed over the razor sharp teeth vines. They were scattered everywhere, dark and unnoticed until you tripped over them. The air was beginning to burn her lungs, and her muscles screamed for release. But all she could do was smile through the pain.

--

Turles had managed to crawl out of the burning pod, the wet mud was cool on his seared flesh, but it was too wet, it slowly sucked at his body, getting inside his white hot armour, an apparent sizzling noise reached his ears as the metal cooled, all the while being dragged deeper.

The mud was partially over his face now, his body almost fully submerged. He breathed in heavily through his nose, almost lazily accepting his demise. What as the point anymore? He'd lost his crew, his ship..the tree..._everything._

......

A whizzing noise soon became apparent, accompanied by faint splashes. Turles hoped to God that it wasn't a ferocious beast ready to pluck his weak body from the mud, disembowl him and eat his dead glassy eyes. If his mouth wasn't full of mud he would of chuckled lightly.

The splashes grew closer and suddenly stopped, Turles could hear heavy panting now and rolled his eyes, just his luck.

--

Cress made it to the crash site, an stooped on a tree root, she only needed a second, oxygen entered her body and the lactic acid ebbed away slightly, allowing a burst of andrenaline to come hurtling through her veins.

She saw a prone body, well..hair. She reached into the mud, and grabbed whatever she could find. Cress braced herself against two conveniantly jutting rocks, and pulled. The mud did not want to give up it's prisoner, the nourishing plant growing prisoner.

With a _huuge _slurping sound Cress pulled Turles free. She had to act quickly. The armour was restricting his chest and her access to his wounds, so she ripped it off, storing it high in a tree. With the armour removed, he was a lot lighter. The male seemed unconscious, so Cress slung him over her shoulder, staggering under his weight.

Cress grunted and groaned, jumping from one rock to another to avoid the mud. The male seemed to stir momentarily, and muttered in an unknown (to Cress) dialect.

" I'm not that fat " The deep voice sighed, before his body fell limp again.

The female quirked her eyebrow momentarily. The word ' fat ' sounded familiar, made her think of milk for some reason.

" Faaht " She mimicked, twirling the word around her tongue

" I'm not " Argued Turles, still in his delerious state.

--

Cress stopped for a moment, at the mouth of a river. The female needed to get the diseased mulch off Turles body. The black underlayer he'd been wearing was like a second skin, so she knew that he wasn't dirty beneath it.

She slowly eased him into the water, and picked out some river weeds, cleaned wounds. Cress placed them in a new pouch she'd made for herself, it was previously known as the Scree Wolf's bladder, but it was useful.

The river current was strong enough to wash the dirty mud off of Turles's body, and also help with the burns. Cress smiled lightly, the jungle could kill you, but also heal you.

The female grinned as she climbed into a tree, collecting some sap and cleansweep apples, before jumping back down, landing heavily on the balls of her feet.

--

She'd finally gotten the heavy unconscious form home. She lay him on her furs, slightly annoyed that they'd get wet now. She shook off the bad thoughts, and lit a fire. She stalked over to Turles, and opened her bag.

Now that she had a good look at him, he did seem somewhat familiar. Cress began to heat up the tree sap, kneading it in her fingers slowly in thought. She shook her head, and decided to get on with the task at hand. Most of the wounds seemed to be on his back, so she heaved and flipped him onto his front. That was when she saw it.

A tail

An Ah-Oo tail

Just like hers

Cress's eyebrows rose, almost to her hairline, and a big smile broke out over her face

--------------

**A/N **: _Hoo-_rah the chapter is _**finito**_, I luuurve writing this story. I have no idea how long it's taken xD. Anyways, 'lil' baby Cwess has all groaded up now, I thought I'd end this one on an happy ( For Cress) note.

It wasn't a happy chappy ending for Turles :C (**he's all dry and crispy at the moe**__)

Anyways, tell me what you think. Just flex 'yer fingers slightly, that eensy weinsy button down there xD

Oh!

MAJOR HUGZ AND WET SLOPPY GRANDMA KISSES FER:

MidlightDream

chezashinobi

Kiki Myou

xxx

-Devonshire_dumpling


	3. Chapter 3

Cress shook her head, she hadn't any time to dwell on this male's species. He was heavily blistered, and they were beginning to weep blood and an off yellow pus.

She hurriedly mashed the cleansweep apples and tree sap together, forming an antiseptic paste, which she plastered all over the males wounds.

He seemed to be peppered in older wounds too, some of them slightly infected. The male seemed to have great chunks of an unknown tree embedded in his flesh.

The female frowned as she pulled the chunks out. She didn't like this tree, when she touched the wood it felt wrong, like this wood had killed. She noted with a groan that the wounds had began to bleed heavily, getting it all over her bed. She grabbed a bone needle and thread, setting to work.

--

Turles felt his consciousness come back to him like a Ricorn at full speed.

" F-uuuck " He rasped, his throat was red raw

Something like a skin bag was pressed to his lips, and he choked down some water.

That did the trick, the male opened his eyes slightly. He couldn't see properly, but he mad out tanned skin and a shock of black hair. The scent that graced his nostrils was familiar.

--

Cress busied herself with the clear broth that she was preparing. Cress always had it when she couldn't eat properly. It had fruit and what was left of the slaughtered wolf.

The males eyes were open, and he was regaining his vision quickly. Cress sat next to him on the furs, and lightly touched the bone spoon to his lips. The strange male complied, opening his sore mouth wide.

He ate slowly but steadily, his weak eyes flickering over her face. Cress noted that the male twitched his seared hands towards her occasionally, and tried to use a mouth word, but she shoved the spoon in his mouth whenever he tried to speak.

--

Turles felt slightly content whilst he was spoon fed by what smelled like a female presence. Maybe it was one of the KitSu-jin, with their tanned faces and foxy attitude. He shook his head, he was still slightly delerious.

His vision was coming back faster now, and an oddly familiar face blinked at him with wide and excited eyes. No other species had eyes like that, or gravity defying hair. Turles shifted slightly, as a brown appendage wiggle from the females lower back.

He shot his hand out, which was agony, and grabbed her tail.

--

Cress instinctively stiffened when the male grabbed her tail. But to her relief he didn't squeeze. The strange male seemed to be examining it. Stroking and messing up the neatly groomed fur. His eyebrows were furrowed as his nostrils contorted, he was scenting her.

The touch of another made Cress's eyes close in relaxation, as a shiver made it's way up her spine. An appreciative purr began to reverbrate in her chest.

A smirk graced the males face as he continued his ministrations, but then it turned into a cocky grin, and Cress felt an electrifying pain travel through her entire body.

Cress snarled at the male, but she couldn't move.

--

Turles laughed to himself as he let go of her, he'd never really gotten this close to a _saiyan _female, he'd been young when the planet exploded, about 8 years old, he could only vaguely remember his mother. She'd been strong and fierce, with a thick mane of long hair.

With a snap, Turles was taken away from his memories, the female was growling fiercely at him, her lips twitching with the effort.

He didn't understand why she didn't just say anything, maybe she was shy?

" S-so you gonna say anything, or what? "

The female looked at him strangely for a moment, then looked as if she was choosing her words carefully.

" Fuuuhhhhck " She smiled, wagging her tail happily.

--

The male had groaned audibly. Cress didn't understand what was wrong. He'd placed his hands over his face, which must of hurt, there were still blisters there.

--

Turles felt an overwhelming desire to shout and scream, things had been so wrong, so so wrong.

He screwed up his eyes and began clawing at his face. His life's work had been destroyed, the tree was gone, and so was his crew...his ship...

..and the female..

she couldn't speak

--

Cress tried to stop him scratching at his wounds, the blood was running down his face and into the creases on his neck. She whined and tried to grab his arms, but he knocked her away. He'd pulled his stitches out too, and a white aura began to envelope his body as he screamed in pain and despair.

Cress didn't know what to do, she didn't know the words to make him stop, panic took over her body as a feeling of helplessness enveloped her.

--

Turles had lost control, he felt anger at the world boil through his veins, anger at Frieza, anger at Kakkarot, anger at the female...

..anger at himself..

His body was powering up instinctively, causing the very ground around them to tremble and shake.

He felt the female grab his wrist.

" S..ss.." She stuttered, and he laughed at her, laughed at her pitiful home and her pitiful life

" _Pathetic _" He spat as he grabbed her wrist in return.

" St...ss.." She tried, and he twisted her wrist, the snap became apparent to his ears as she screamed in agony.

" _**STOPPIT**_" She howled, tears running down her face as she punched him as hard as she could in the head.

A look of shock briefly registered on his battered face, before darkness took over.

--

Cress lay there, panting heavily, grinning in pain. The male was laying on the furs, breathing lightly. He needed treatment, but she needed it first, Cress was only glad that he'd broken her left wrist.

It was sticking out at an odd angle, and had popped out of place.

The female grit her teeth as she set and splinted the wrist. Her body was shaking from fatigue, a sheen of sweat enveloping her entire being. Cress dully wondered if she should've left the male to roast in the metal clothes he had worn, but she shook that idea away, disgusted with herself.

_..Two Hours Later.._

Cress collapsed beside the male on the furs, he was stabilised, and she was almost crying with exhaustion. Her hands with riddled with needle punctures, and the cleansweep mash was stinging her fingers. The male smelled too.

--

Turles was once again pulled kicking and screaming into consciousness. His head almost exploded in waves of heat. But he had to admit it, Turles felt a lot better.

Something stirred at his side.

He looked down in shock, and frowned, the female was nestled in the crook of his arm. Guilt overwhelmed him as he spied the splinted wrist. He shook the thought away, he'd recently tried to wipe out a whole planet, and he was worrying about this one female's wrist?!

But that's what she was..one female.

* * *

I will dance for:

Strefe

Apocolapse Tomorrow

loraven888

Chezashinobi

( I'll make it good too ;D)

Anyways...sorry for not updating sooner, went through some shit at home, blah blah.

0.0

I gotta say, this chapter was _really _hard to write. Originally I had her jumping all over him and licking him to death, then I had this Tarzan scene -_- Then she was hunting...and he was like

" Woah she's not good at fighting, she's good at running! "

and I was like

" **lookit her hips Turles!! Watch how I describe them bounce merrily ! **"

but Cress was like

" I'MN O TFAAHT "

...*AHEM*...

Review and I'll love you long time ; )

(If you're saiyan and male, then a really long time)

xD

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Cress woke up and stretched languidly, rubbing her sleep filled eyes with her good hand. She noticed that her tail had been messed up again, and growled darkly. She didn't like the fur being messed up.

Cress also saw that the jar of wolf fat had been hurriedly consumed, along with 3/4 of a loaf of seed bread. The female stalked over to the metal stew pot hanging above some grey dying embers, and groaned, none of that left either.

--

Turles belched loudly and wiped the grease off his face. He briefly wondered what animal it was, but didn't really want to dwell on it.

The saiyan huffed in annoyance, he was limping heavily, and had to rely on a crutch he'd yanked from some old tree.

Turles was on a quest, a quest to find his armour. The purple metal plates were crafted by the finest armourer, given their colour by the finest mineral.

Damn that incompetant female!

Where the hell was it!!??

--

It didn't take long for Cress to find the angry male, he was knee deep in the sucking mud, and being mobbed by a swarm of angry biting flies, attracted to the scent of the apple/treesap paste upon his wounds.

" Theerr oo arrr " Growled the male, Cress of course, didn't have a single clue about what he was saying, but he pointed viciously at her. Cress checked behind, to see if he meant anything else.

" Hmm " She hmmed, acknowledging that she knew he was talking to her.

" Ge' mea outtah heaerr wenchuh " He snarled viciously, trying to free himself from the rising mud.

Cress wasn't stupid, she knew what he wanted.

--

The mud was pulling him in slowly, he could feel perished beings in the mud. Turles did _not _like being dirty.

" Female! " He yelled, as she looked up at him.

The dim bitch was laughing at him!!

" Pull me out " He commanded, and she made a pathetic whining sound in her throat, holding her wrist in a childish manner.

" Fuckin' damnit! " He swore as the reeking mud reached his pelvic region.

--

Cress had never had so much fun, salt water was actually escaping from her eyes!

But laughing matter was over, she didn't want his wounds to be infected.

She shimmied up a tree, bracing her hands and legs against the ancient trunk. It was riddled with footholds, and Cress cursed every so often, her hand wasn't yet healed. It kept yanking out of it's joint, but it was pain she could manage.

There!

Cress grabbed hold of the vine that was hanging down from the lush canopy. Insects rained down upon her head, but the helpful woman just shook them off, she was used to it.

--

Turles cursed as insects rained down upon his head. The male powered up a little, and they were obliterated, falling around him as dust. Turles was annoyed to find out that even powering up this little made him exhausted.

His eyes detected movement, he sighed in relief, it was a vine.

--

Cress couldn't be bothered to climb down again, so she jumped, aiming for a dry patch of earth. She landed heavily on the balls of her feet, her hair flying up momentarily.

She was slightly astonished at the speed the male had used to get out of the mud, although he was panting heavily. Cress felt sudden glee at seeing his disgruntled form, dripping with mud.

" Eugh " She stated, pointing at the mulch.

--

Turles face darkened as she expressed disgust at his appearance. He ignored her, and tried flicking the mud off of his musclular legs, aiming for the female. He was delighted to hear her squeal and back away from him, contorting herself oddly in her quest to get away from the flying mud.

--

Cress twisted and contorted herself, but was soon covered in the stinking mess. She gave a disgruntled yowl as she recieved a face full.

" Fuhckeen' dahmmi t " She shouted, wiping the mulch free from her eyes, the male'd said that when he was annoyed, and she was freakin' _pissed_.

Cress surveyed her dirtied appearance, the gritty mud was starting to chafe on her arms, where she wore her dress.

(**A/N: Soz people's, but I always gotta have a bit 'o humour in my fics, ;D**)

--

Turles eyes grew as wide as saucers as the wench pulled her dress over her head, momentarily becoming stuck in the soiled fabric, like a child. She tottered about for a while, before freeing herself, her hair more messed up than usual.

She wasn't completely naked, Turles noted in relief mixed with dissapointment. She appeared to be wearing a vest , with short sleeves and sewn on underwear.

It wasn't like he was complaining, but her figure was very different to what he remembered of his species' females. She was very curvy, but toned. She had wide hips and thighs, with a hint of a pot belly. Her bosom wasn't that remarkable, average sized as he would put it, and she'd strung a collection of tools around her waist.

She reminded him of a picture he'd seen before, on Frieza's flagship. It was entitled _Mother_, and depicted a naked woman, surrounded by every marvel of nature. In her arms she'd cradled a baby and a dove, and entwined in her hair, were the feathers of the great Matriarch Bird.

--

Cress threw off the dress and adjusted her hair, the feather and plaits had gotten tangled in the midst of the muddy mania. She angrily began patting it back together. Finally, she turned on the incredulous male.

His expression was funny; eyes wide and jaw dropping, his face was also redder than the last time she checked too. The innocent woman briefly wondered why.

Cress walked up to him, and grabbed his jaw, pulling his face up so that he looked at her face, not her breasts, which she didn't find _that _interesting.

" Whaaht?!" Snapped the male, who was trying too hard to look her in the eyes

The saiyan made a gesture of washing herself.

" Spllooosh " Cress onomatopied happily, before placing her palms together, as if in prayer, and jiggling them about like a fish, which she regretted, her wrist began to throb again.

" Fs fss fsss fs fsf FSSS " She described, mimicking a rapid splashing sound along with the fish movements.

" Water? " Said the male saiyan, and Cress nodded.

--

Turles was surprised as the female began to point out water everywhere.

" Waader? " She questioned, pointing to a muddle puddle.

He nodded in response

" Watah? " She asked, pointing at the drops dribbling off the tree leaves

He once again nodded, folding his arms in annoyance, following her to wherever she was leading him.

" Water? " She asked, pulling out the skin bag that contained water

Turles grunted in response, this was getting annoying.

" ...Cress " She smiled, pointing to herself, and he quirked a fuzzy eyebrow in interest.

" Huh? " He said unintelligantly

" _Cress _" The female repeated, pointing to herself.

_Oh_! He understood now, it was her name. Turles smiled and squared his shoulders, placing a hand on his chest.

" Turles" He said, finally glad that she'd started communicating.

" Ter...lez " She spoke slowly, rolling his name on her tongue.

" Turles " He parroted, she needed to get it right.

" Turles! " She shouted happily, doing a little 2 second victory dance on the spot.

--

Cress stopped the little dance when the male looked oddly at her, she did look stupid.

" Turles, water! " She said, as a familiar sound reached her ears.

The female absolutely loved the waterfall, it was where she could swim, eat and bathe. The sun glistened on the water's surface, dazzling Cress and her reluctant companion.

Cress walked to the edges, and dunked her dress in the water, anchoring it with a rock. She then hurriedly began to scrub at her face with some water mixed with sand, enjoying the feeling of her skin being purged of the mud and general greasiness.

She turned and looked at the male, who had a devilish look plastered on his face

--

Turles laughed as the female shrieked and spat out the water that had gone up her nose. The look on her face had been priceless as she'd hit the cold water.

" Cress " He shouted happily

" Whut!? " She answered moodily, treading the water.

" Water! " He smirked.

--

This wasn't funny, and she wasn't laughing. Turles needed to be shown who was the survivor out here.

Cress swiftly turned onto her back in the water, and began kicking like crazy, showering Turles in delicous wet coldness.

--

Damn female!

This was war!

Turles swiftly pulled off the top layer of his undersuit, and jumped into the water.

--

Cress was shocked by the male's chest...it was so..._flat! _

She'd known it was flat before of course, but not shaped like this. The female couldn't help but stare in surprise. She looked down at her own, then back. This wasn't right.

He stood a few metres in front. She needed to get closer.

--

Cress was staring at him, he knew it. She seemed to be looking at herself, then him, then back again. The female waggled her tail in confusion as she waded up to him.

Turles jumped slightly as he felt a cold rough hand molest him up and down, what the hell was she doing?

--

Cress grew even more confused as she felt Turles' chest, it wasn't soft at all, more like an animal's than her own. It was deeply defined and grooved.

" Turles? " She questioned, poking his chest curiously.

" What? " He answered, Cress was shocked by the change in his voice, it was .. huskier..Cress kind of liked it.

" What..Turles..Cress? " She chirped, taking her hand away and fiddling with her tail.

--

Turles kind of missed the touch, but took it in his stride.

The space pirate didn't know what she meant, Cress was poking herself, and then him, making strange noises.

" I don't know what you mean " Explained Turles, shaking his head and wading deeper into the water, he needed a freakin' bath. He smelt worse than Amond after a visit to the brothel.

Thinking about his crew saddened him slightly, they were his comrades, he depended on them. They were slaughtered, all of them.

They were weak.

--

Cress growled in frustration as Turles walked away, she couldn't speak.

" AAARGH " She screamed, pounding her fists in the water.

The male turned around, eyebrow quirked at her display.

Cress sweatdropped and looked around innocently.

" Water " She explained, placing her hand behind her head in embaressment.

Turles rolled his eyes, and to Cress' surprise, stripped, her eyes almost bugged out of her head.

Cress' eyes looked him up and down, and a lecherous smile momentarily passed over her face.

--

Turles stepped out of his undersuit fully, and threw it on shore. He sighed in relief as he felt the sun upon his naked back. He dunked under the water momentarily and shot back out, shaking the water from his face.

He knew that Cress was watching him, and a smirk graced his features as he chuckled lightly, she seemed shocked into silence.

--

It seemed to Cress that the male had answered her unspoken question. He was _male_

The female had briefly remembered what she'd told Kakkarot many years ago, Turles could be a Papa if he wanted too. She would of slapped herself due to her sheer stupidity.

" Turles! " She shouted, running over to him.

" What? " He questioned, a weird smile on his face

" Papa! " She summarised happily.

* * *

**A/N: **Weeeell, that chappies all gone and done, imma high 5 meself.

Oh!

Strefe, this _is_ a re-write of The Last, I looked at it one day (squinting, I admit it) and thought:

'' Good idea, crappy writing."

and so here we are xD

Thank you Strefe and Chezashinobi for the reviews, you have no idea how much they brighten up my day, I really appreciate it :D

And thank you DBZLouca and Sanguinesky for the favs

Those of you who don't review..._**shame on ya :C**_


	5. Chapter 5

Turles just stared at her in amazement and she pointed excitedly at him, jumping up and down, making chirpy noises.

" Turles has Papa, Cress see, Cress see! " Giggled the female, placing her hand over her mouth.

" Cress like? " He teased as he fished his shorts from a tree branch, pulling them on his he almost felt the female blush angrily.

" Turles like Cress? " Retorted the female, crossing her arms stubbornly.

He grinned, the Saiyan Cress shone through slightly then, but he needed to make her seen, make recluse Cress join Saiyan Cress. He wanted her to embrace her culture, her life, her birthright.

Turles _wanted _this female, the last female. He wanted to make her scream and shout, he wanted to be the father of the newly ressurected Saiyan race, he wanted her so badly. But she irked him, because she was strange to him. He needed her to be understanding of the world, he needed her to be powerful, not placid...he wanted..he wanted Cress to fight back, to bite and scratch and snarl.

A smirk graced his face as she scrambled over to him and poked him in the chest.

" Turles, we find food now "

He nodded in affirmative, a plan hatching in the space pirate's devious mind.

Cress searched her surroundings, her ears straining for the whooping songs of the Ah-Oo. They were fast, but once you got them down they didn't put up much of a fight.

" Cress, whater we lookin' for? " Demanded the male, disturbing the silence.

The female grimaced in annoyance as a particularly delicious bird flew away at the noise.

'' Turles shh '' She sighed, recieving an affronted glance in return.

Turles blinked as she told him to shush, _nobody _told him to shush. He cast his eyes skyward in annoyance, and froze.

A large cat like creature hung from one of the tree branches, it's split jaw quivering in excitement and hunger. He saw the razor sharp claws jutting from the front of it's 6 paws, each one about half the size of Cress.

'' ..Cress '' He whispered, not removing his eye's from the beast.

'' Fuckin' Dammit Turles! What? '' Snapped the female, who'd been studying some footprints on the ground.

'' _That _'' He snarled as he turned her towards the cat, that'd let loose an ear splitting roar.

Cress leapt to her feet at the cat's roar, but was surprised to find that the space pirate had adopted a fighting stance.

'' _Turles! _'' She screamed as the cat leapt towards him, it's mouth split wide open, ready to swallow him whole, but to her surprise he dodged out of the way.

Turles grinned at the cat's challenge, he needed a good workout.

It snarled and leapt at him, ready to pop his head like a grape. He readied his legs and sent a shot of ki into the dank ground, catapulting him out of the way. He then readied a weak purple ki ball and threw it at the beast. It screamed in pain as the fiery energy connected at it's side.

His eye's caught the female, who stood frozen in a fleeing stance, her wide eyes concentrated on the speckled brown beast.

Turles recieved a blow to the face for his ignorance, and he spat out some blood angrily. The cat seemed to smirk at him, it's eye's dancing in mirth.

Cress's body was frozen, her heart beating in her gaping mouth.

She had difficulty fighting the Split Cats, but Turles..Turles was

_Amazing_

It frightened the female to see the purple balls come out of his hands, the slight aura around his body as he twisted and turned against the beast. He wasn't even at his full strength..he couldn't even open his eyes properly two days ago. She felt slightly embaressed as she watched his body contort with the effort of lifting the beast above his head, the sweat glistening on his body.

She didn't know why she liked it, why she liked the bulging muscles and the strained grunts, his wild eyes and heaving body.

Turles's grinned as the cat leapt head first at him, mouth wide open. Turles readied his fist and rammed himself shoulder deep into the animal's mouth. Reaching up and pulling out the animal's backbone. Shocked filled it's eyes momentarily, before they became dull, and it's great mass slumped against him in death.

He grinned, pulling his slimy arm out of the dead animal's throat, turning to the female to bask in the wanted glory, and was shocked out of his skin.

She looked very...flushed. Her eyes were dilated, and he could hear that her breathing was slightly more ragged. He liked, he liked a lot.

Cress felt happiness soar through her as the animal fell against him. Turles had killed it easily, she herself had almost died against one of these.

In a spur of the moment moment (**A/N: Lol**) Cress felt her legs lead her towards Turles, who had a slightly impuded look on his face as she bounced towards him happily.

Cress let her instincts take over as she jumped to meet him.

'' Turles didit Turles didit '' She squealed, pushing her head under the crook of his chin happily, making little purring noises as she wrapped her tail around his thigh.

The space pirate's eyebrow's met his hairline as she initiated close bodily contact, purring and emitting a sort of earthy flowery scent in the process. He automatically wrapped his arms around her shapely waist, as he felt a furry appendage wrap around his thigh. A smirked melted onto his face as Cress let loose a keening noise when he rubbed her back.

Why was she acting this way? She was acting more forward, less shy.

'' Cress glad Turles fell '' She smiled, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, purring gently.

Turles smiled, feeling very possesive of her at the moment. He stroked her face as she shivered in pleasure.

Cress grinned as she felt herself enveloped in warmth. She'd never felt contact like this, only with mama and papa. She closed her eyes in euphoria. She was happy Turles was here, so so so happy.

'' Don't be '' He said grimly, picking up her bound wrist and examining it.

'' Nearly fixed '' Explained Cress, as she rotated her wrist, gritting her teeth in the process.

'' It doesn't matter, I'm strong Cress, stronger than you, stronger than a lot of people '' He told her.

Cress didn't understand some of his words, but she knew what strong meant.

'' Cress be strong...Turles show...no run now. '' She explained, reluctantly breaking away from his warm embrace.

Turles smiled at Cress's statement. She didn't want to run anymore...she wanted to fight.

'' But first we eat '' Smirked the space pirate, gesturing toward the cat carcass.

**A/N: **I am _so _sorry everyone. A combination of exams and going to the USA for a holiday kinda pulled me away from this.

Anyways..

I'm sorry if this chapter's kinda boring, but I wanted to explore their relationship a little more. Cress is just happy he's there, but she's starting to get these feelings, these instincts that'll soon become more clear to her. Turles...he appreciates that she's female, and he thinks that he deserves her, but he doesn't like the thought of her being like this. He wants a female saiyan warrior. He wants a little fight in her.

Gah! S'hard to explain, sometimes I think that I'm writing Cress as too forward in trusting him, but she just wants somebody there, to hold her and someone to hold, and Turles doesn't really give a shit, he wants her to be what he see's as right.

Review and tell me what you think, I really appreciate them, I freakin' love em.

So Mizu No Valkyrie, Chezashinobi, and Strefe, I love you guys xxx And thanks for the fav too Mizu No Valkyrie!

Review Review Review xxxx

Now I'm going to sulk because they have no corndogs over here :C


	6. Chapter 6

The horned devil's face was stoic as he examined a galaxy map projected in front of itself, the angular face highlighted by the glow.

It's purple lips frowned slightly as it's dark eyes focused on a lush jungle planet, it's brow lightly furrowed.

'' Zarbon '' It demanded, it's voice as raspy as a drought victim's.

'' Yes sire? '' Answered the addressed man doggedly, his eyes sparkling at the attention.

The cold eyes surveyed the projection, the planet had been found to be rich in fuel and raw materials.

'' Why has this planet not been drained? " Asked the ice-jin, tapping his clawed fingers on it's control panel, ready to summon one of the surveying team, to make an example out of them.

Cress smiled in glee as she sucked an eyeball out of it's orbital socket, sucking up the trailing retina like a string of gruesome spaghetti, before chewing noisily on the wet grizzly flesh. It popped in her mouth like a slimy, salty grape. Blackish liquid oozed down her chin, which she wiped with her wrist.

Cress cocked her eyebrows when Turles made an odd spittle sound, he looked slightly green, still holding the half eaten raw liver in his bloody hands

'' Wut? '' She questioned, but he just shook his head, appearing even greener than before.

The saiyan had to admit that she was confused, she looked at the mutilated skull, back to Turles, and back to the skull. With slight effort she cracked it open, revealing the exposed and battle damaged brain cavity, which Cress offered to the space pirate, who'd covered his nose with his hands, and batted the skull into a tree, shattering it, with the other.

'' _Turles_! '' Snapped Cress, quickly running over to the already sinking skull, quickly pulling out all of the razor sharp teeth, and the brain, the former she pocketed, the latter she ate, pushing the mushy mess into her mouth and swallowing harshly.

Cress glared at the male, as he ate his liver slowly. She wanted to take the carcass home to dry, then she wanted to learn.

But he ate so slowly, savouring every bite of the smooth flesh.

..._ A bite ..._

_...Chew slowly..._

_...Swallow noisily ..._

Cress' hair raised in annoyance, as he closed his eyes in food euphoria.

'' Hurry up '' She grunted as he once again took another bite.

Turles inwardly smirked, this was the first lesson, patience.

It takes a long time to even learn to focus your ki. The male chewed thoughtfully as he deliberated about her first lesson.

Patien-

'' _**TURLES FUCKIN' DAMMIT HURRY UP ''**_

Sorry guys, I've had a combination of writers block, and a broken wrist :/

I know it's short, but hopefully it's getting the plot moving a bit. Umm...

Ya

Sorry!

Thanks to kn4sakura, chezashinobi and Feuer der Nacht for the reviews xx

Thanks to kn4sakura and kimmay94 for the favs xx

And thanks to kn4sakura again for the alert xx


	7. Chapter 7

After a moody ( on Cress' part ) trip back to the burrow/hole in the ground, Cress had already hung the animal skin over the fire to dry, and was in the process of thinly slicing the cat meat, cutting off any fat she found, and placing it in a bucket at her feet.

The male saiyan was curled amongst the furry pelts, thinking about how saiyans learnt how to use ki. It had differed between generations, some naturally, and some mechanically. He and Cress were among the last generation ( not including Kakkarot's half bred brat ), and he knew that Cress was third class, by her appearance, so she'd of had the data transmitted into her brain mechanically.

But Cress had been alone, for a long time, so she'd had nobody to nurture her basic knowledge, nobody to spar with, no mother to teach control.

Turles vaguely remembered his mother, he'd been five when the planet had exploded. She had long, wild hair, and dark, emotional eyes. Despite her fierceness, her voice was soft, and she'd often held him close before going away on missions, snuffling his face, memorising his scent.

She'd been the one to teach him ki properly, how to feel the energy course through your being, how to concentrate it, creating energy balls, and even using it to fly. His first lesson had been patience and endurance. His mother had left him in the hot red Vegetasei sun, sat on his scabby knees in the scratchy thorn grass.

His skin had been bright red when his mother returned, he remembered growling at her in anger, and she'd slapped his burnt back, laughing uproariously as he'd squealed in pain, before she drew him up in a burning hug, and taking him to the healing tanks, boasting about her son's experience to the other women.

Using ki had been a breeze after he'd learn't patience, he'd remembered the exhilaration of first flight, first ki ball, first kill.

Cress knew patience, she practiced patience as she looked for prey trails in the goopy mud, trying to distinguish a paw print from a submerged leaf.

She was practicing patience by thinly slicing an entire carcass, hanging the meat to dry on a makeshift wrack.

Cress knew patience, but she also knew impatience.

Turles sighed in relief as the female had finally finished cutting up the meat, which hung like socks near the fire. She'd done a little dance in triumph, and wiped her bloody hands all down her crude white dress, giving it gruesome looking hand prints.

'' Finished! '' She shouted, as she contorted herself into a bone cracking stretch.

'' _Finally _'' He sighed, himself stretching, popping some of his joints.

'' Should have patience Turles! '' Laughed the female, her shoulders bouncing in mirth, before tearing off outside.

Cress found herself sitting cross legged, opposite from Turles, high up in the trees.

It was peaceful up here, she never really strayed into the canopy, having no reason to. Cress didn't have time to appreciate nature.

'' Give me your hands '' Stated the pirate, and Cress happily complied, tail twitching slightly at the contact. Turles' hands were rough and worn, covered with thin white scars.

Cress felt her stomach coil slightly as he positioned her hands adjacent to each other, she giggled slightly at the feeling.

'' Turles makes me feel funny '' She quipped, as Turles smirked slightly

'' I generally have that effect on women ''

Cress just greeted him with a vacant stare, she didn't know what he meant, she just stared at his hands, what effect could they have? If just touching her hands made her belly tingle, what else could they do? A small keening noise emitted from her throat momentarily, before she shook herself back to a normal mindset.

Turles inwardly chuckled at Cress' statement, at least she was honest about it, but the female most likely didn't understand what _it _was.

'' Relax and concentrate '' He instructed, holding her wrists, which were shaking slightly.

'' Let go and will concentrate, can't with Turles doing that '' She quipped, flicking her furry tail in annoyance.

He complied, not wanting to spoil her concentration.

'' Look inside yourself '' He said softly, as she closed her eye in relaxation, her tail trailing along her exposed thigh. '

'' Bring Cress out '' He said as a look of annoyance etched onto her face.

'' Doesn't want to, just wait, patience '' She growled, more to herself than him.

Cress didn't want to look inside, that's were Oozaru lives.

But she didn't want to run away anymore, something a bit like Oozaru, but also a bit like Cress lived here too, had always been there. The female had never understood it's words before, but since Turles was here, they became legible.

Was this the inside Cress? Should she bring this braver version out? The part of Cress that didn't like hiding, didn't like running? Was this her power?

The female hesitated.

_'' Let me out! '' _Growled Instinct, it's tail lashing in annoyance.

Cress was unsure, Instinct was what made her run, but now Instinct wanted her to be strong? ...

_...So be it..._

Turles was slightly startled when the female snapped her eyes open, her pupils constricted.

A small green spark started to kindle in her calloused hands. Cress began to frown in concentration, her brows furrowing as the spark began to expand into an emerald green ki ball, sparking with tinted blue energy.

The female's hair was blowing gently from the pulsing ki, and a look of pure astonishment passed over her face.

'' I didit! '' She squealed in joy, gazing happily at the ki ball.

The pirate thought that her face looked beautiful, the green light illuminating her angular features.

Cress' tail openly wagged in happiness, her eyes dilated as andrenaline screamed around her body. She'd done it!

And Turles had helped her...he'd not been here long, and being with her must be hard, but he'd helped her become stronger! She let the ball of light dissapatitate, whilst happiness coiled in her belly, giddiness and affection all rolled into one.

The space pirate gave a grunt of surprise as he was knocked backwards by the female, who was currently squishing her face into the crook of his neck, whispering thanks over and over again.

He briefly thought about ways she could thank him, but that seemed unappropriate at the moment. He wrapped his arms around her toned waist momentarily, before grasping her tail again, stroking the smooth fluffy fur as she shivered appreciatively in his grasp.

Cress could never think straight when he did this, but she was also fearful, scared that he'd squeeze again. The female had decided that she liked Turles very much, his dark eyes, heavy features, sometimes she even liked his attitude.

But the saiyan knew that she was changing, Instict had been acting more and more, Reason was mostly silent now, but Cress was glad, because the more Instict came out, the happier Turles seemed to be. But Instinct also told Cress that she mustn't aim to please _most _of the time.

But Reason and Instict were mostly blocked out in her bliss, the female loved the feeling of touch, being denied it for most of her life, she closed her eyes in happiness, feeling waves of pleasure with each stroke.

Turles smiled at the little female, she was so trusting, so happy. But she shouldn't be, that's not Saiyan.

Saiyan is power, and strength.

Sure, Cress was strong mentally, he would of personally gone mad in this solitude, but she wasn't physically, not what she should be anyway. She was the right build; curvy and thickset. A skinny, frail women showed weakness, this type of woman would not fair well in pregnancy, nor a fight. A mate should be powerful and fierce, willing to fight to the death for her family.

He wanted her so badly, but she wasn't ready, he chuckled lightly, she'd probably think that he was trying to kill her!

But Cress was _his_ female, the very last female. He briefly thought ahead, into the future; they'd be off this shit hole of a planet, he'd show her the stars, no.. the whole galaxy!

They'd settle down somewhere, maybe Kakkarot's planet, (after he'd defeated the prick), have lots and lots and lots of brats! Pure bred brats!

Cress was lying astride him, her neck innocently exposed, he longed to mark her, take her for himself, sink his teeth into the supple flesh. But he didn't love her, he just felt the stirrings in his loins, the warmth in his belly.

Not yet Turles, not yet

She liked his smell, he smelt like fresh sweat and cleansweep apple, mixed with musk, which made something inside Cress shudder.

The female had placed her face in the crook of his neck as he'd massaged her tail, before she felt something stir inside of herself, it was his neck.

To the saiyan's shock, she found that she wanted to graze her teeth along it, it was so thick and sinous, contorting with the slight pants which gust out of his mouth whenever she shifted her body against him. But she couldn't bite, or draw blood. Instinct and Reason both said no.

So Cress placed her lips against him, feeling his skin draw away in surprise. Her eyes were closed in some unknown emotion as she continued upwards toward his jawline, feeling his breath coming out faster and raspier as she did, even joining him occasionally as she once again felt her stomach coil up with heat.

Hands were placed on her waist, big warm rough hands, which traced small circles on her back, getting higher and higher, tinglier and tinglier, until her face was lightly pulled away from his musclular body. Turles aimed her face to look him in the eyes, as he stroked his thumb across her chin. She dizzily noticed that they'd gone a deliciously dark colour

'' You don't do it like that, not yet anyway '' He'd growled huskily, a smirk tugging his lush lips crookedly.

_What was I supposed to be doi- OH!_

Cress' trail of thought had been interrupted as the space pirate had smashed his mouth into hers lustily, his hands tangled in her raven hair. His lips were soft, yet cracked, but the female wasn't thinking about any of this, she was _feeling _the waves of fire smash through her entire being, awakening neglected thoughts and feelings, ideas and beliefs.

She was..._Cress __**is**__..._

_**Saiyan**_

OMG! After I read how sad people were about how short the chapter was, a kind of fire awoke within me.

'' Fuck the wrist '' I thought, and the words just came to me, it was amazing!

*Ahem* Anyways, my magical experience over.

Augh! They finally got somethin' goin', got some _heat_.

Please critique me on how I wrote the fluffy scene, I don't think it's that.._intense_ to the reader.

I'm so happy ^ ^

Thankyou to Strefe, XxAniketosxX, Mizu No Valkyrie, and CMan2525 for the reviews ( kissy hug kiss )

Thanks to CMan2525 for the fav xx

Thanks Mizu No Valkyrie, Cman2525, and XxAniketosxX for the alert xx

I love you all so much, it really makes things worthwhile to see that my story is being read!


End file.
